User talk:HobbitLove37
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi (Season 13) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 18:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Considering I never talked to you before, I didn't even expect you to have respect for me but it truly means a lot to me your message, that you value me as a human being rather than degrading me. I'm not lying when I say I'm taking you under my wing because I truly feel like you earnt my respect as an individual and I can promise that I would defend you if you ever are insulted or victimised on this Wiki too. :) No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 13:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Penalty Hello Zig :) Ash has given you a penalty on my blog, Degrassi Penalty Game . "I realized I haven't dared Zig yet, haha. I guess I dare Zig to say their guilty pleasure...? Sorry, I'm really bad at these things. :p"- Ash ☆ Chidori There's a TV in my head 00:04, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai:) Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ What's up? How are you? Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Re: What I think about you Awww you're so sweet! I totally agree we should totally get to know each other better! Chat isn't all that bad, but we do get quite crazy sometimes. :) TOP (talk) 19:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :) Aww well I understand that but you can always just private message me if you ever decide to come on. I hope we can get to know each other better though! Feel free to message me on here anytime :) ♥ToRi (talk) 05:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: My Twitter! Hi, OMG. I had no clue that you were the owner of that Twitter account, haha! I did follow you back though, and I am absolutely in love with your name if your display name on Twitter is your real birth name. Zairera is beautiful and flawless! <3 Oh, and don't mind me but on the way to leaving a message on your talk page, I creeped your profile for a bit and I discovered you love my baby Zig Novak too! <3 I also love Pokemon, Spider-Man, Goosebumps books, MARIO (my freaking love, I wouldn't be alive without it, OMG), Zombieland and Back to the Future! Feel free to message me back any time, I'm happy to discover more common ground with you. :P No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 06:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) BGC Awesome! Sorry for the late reply but yeah, BGC season 11 starts August 13th and if you want to be someone else I can fangirl about it with, then that'll be real cool <3 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 23:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Kill Theory - Part 2 Just wanted to let you know that Part 2 has been posted! http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blazen96/Kill_Theory_-_Part_2 enjoy <3 Murphy' summer lovin', had me a blast ' 05:45, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Blazen96 Sussiban (talk) 17:01, November 4, 2013 (UTC) -Sussiban ;D question hey, what do you ship in naruto, if anything Clear Waters (talk) 12:58, October 11, 2015 (UTC) I see. My ultimate OTP is NaruSaku. I'm still bitter it didn't get canon '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC)